


Following the Thief

by madasthehatterforalice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Reincarnation, Tag, also Bilbo is John is someone else, can be read as johnlock but isn't necessarily hence no, hobbitreklock, of the Smaug is Sherlock is Khan variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthehatterforalice/pseuds/madasthehatterforalice
Summary: Death and rebirth and he is always there





	

* * *

**Smaug**

* * *

Interesting.

He was so... _interesting_.

Gold glittered. It echoed back his image but it did not reflect his intellect.

Barrel rider. Riddle maker.

He was a perfect mirror. He reflected his brilliance until he was blinded with it.

His visage was massive, his flowing neck, his stretching wings, his following tail, but his genius far towered beyond it all. Yet all that was seen, all that was feared, was his physical form. Only that _Thief_ knew his teeth and fire and claws were not all to him there was to fear.

Then to be outwitted by those dullard dwarves!

Clearly he had grown complacent, too reliant on his strength, his unmatched strength, he had neglected his mind.

This was the thought that beckoned him into the darkness as the arrow struck true, though it was not the one that followed him. No, the thoughts that followed him through the darkness were of the one whom had heralded his destruction.

The Thief.

When the light began to surround him once again he shirked off his form and propelled his mind into the light, into life. No more would they fear his _transport_ , this time they would see his true genius and they would tremble.

* * *

**Sherlock**

* * *

The brain was so _limited_ , even one so impressive as his. So he found he needed to be _selective_ in what knowledge he kept in his hoard. And he found joy in pouring over his selected knowledge in his created palace but life, all in all, was quite...dull.

John. The Thief had himself a name, no doubt different from the last. In his dreams he mourned never having learned his name. In the morning he would not always remember these dreams but clinging to the vague sense of something long lost having been regained.

Suddenly it was _brilliant_ again just as it had once been posturing and parading for the Thief under the mountain. Running through streets together, displaying his hoard, his genius, and having it properly venerated.

Still, ever the Thief, John had stole from him again. Though this time it was no gem but his heart. He took it straight from his chest, situating himself in its place.

"I'll burn the heart out of you." The Criminal said and it was the only time he mourned the loss of his fire.

The Thief had become his Conductor, his blogger, his friend. So, he looked this Criminal in the eye and promised himself he would protect his John.

It was with this promise in mind that, when the time came, he stretched his arms out and dove down, long coat flapping behind him like he still had wings.

This time, as the darkness approached with the ground, the thought that followed him was protection, protection of his Conductor.

* * *

**Khan**

* * *

They took him. Ransomed him with 71 faceless souls. His Thief never remembered, those past lives, but through them he had become more than his friend. He was his family, his Purpose.

This life had lasted so much longer than the others, even the first, thanks to the long, cold sleep and, if the Captain had anything to say about it, it might be longer still.

But what could someone so young and brash and new as him know about his Purpose.

So he gambled and bluffed and _burned_. And would have razed the galaxy to ashes for his Purpose.

It was like the first life again, but this time knowing his lonesomeness. This. This lonely, desperate, ruthless creature is what he became without his family.

But now...now it was over, a verdict reached, and finally he could sleep. Sleep and dream of the next life with his Thief, his Conductor, his Purpose.


End file.
